Le Masque du Silence
by Diabella
Summary: Hermione est heureuse, sa vie est paisible... En apparence du moins ! En vérité, elle aime un autre homme que celui qui partage sa vie....
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! Pas bien longue non plus, j'en conviens, mais bon... c'est ce qui me passe par la tete en ce moment, entre deux éclats de larmes... La seule chose qui arrive encore à me tenir debout(ou du moins assise pour taper sur le clavier, je préfère) c'est d'écrire ces fics... **

**Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre, j'ignore combien suivront mais très peu.**

**Bisous**

**Disclamer : les personnages, lieux et autres appartiennent à JKR**

Le masque du silence

1) la rose n'a pas d'odeur ; son je t'aime ne réchauffera pas son coeur

Pourquoi faut-il que chaque jour soit une épreuve ? Hermione n'aimait pas se poser ce genre de questions, car les livres ne possédaient pas de réponses à ces sujets complexes. Et pourtant, il arriva un jour où elle dut faire face à ces interrogations obscures. Car elle était tombée amoureuse. S'il s'était agit d'un garçon comme les autres, cela n'aurait posé aucun problème, or, il s'agissait d'un ami d'enfance, d'un ami qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était une sorcière. Le survivant, l'unique, Harry Potter.

Aujourd'hui, ils ne se voyaient presque plus. Lui, suivaient des cours pour être auror. Il était en troisième année maintenant, vivait dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents, James et Lily Potter. Quand il n'était pas en cours ou en mission pour l'ordre du phénix, il essayait de passer le plus de temps en compagnie de sa petite amie, Ginny Weasley, qui partageait son appartement avec Hermione à Londres, où elles faisaient toutes deux leurs études de médicomagie. Hermione, pour ne pas penser à celui qu'elle aimait et qui devait malgré tout, rester son meilleur ami, travaillait comme une forcenée, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle avait un petit ami, Brian Rozer, en même année qu'elle, partageant les mêmes centres d'intérêts, et voyait, le reste du temps, Ron, son autre meilleur ami. Celui-ci ayant obtenu des résultats plus que médiocre au concours d'entré des aurors, avait fini par choisir une carrière dans le Quidditch. Il était manager assistant, et cela semblait lui convenir.

Alors que le réveil lui hurlait qu'il était l'heure de se lever, ce vendredi d'octobre, Hermione songea à Harry. Elle avait entendu Ginny s'en prendre à lui au téléphone, la veille au soir et elle s'en voulait d'avoir éprouvé, une fraction de seconde seulement, le soulagement de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas parfaitement heureux ensemble. Elle chassa cette pensée malvenue de son esprit en secouant la tête. Ils étaient tous deux ses meilleurs amis et elle se devait de les soutenir et de leur apporter leur soutient quoi qu'il arrive, comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusque là. De plus, elle avait près d'elle un garçon fabuleux et qui plus est, qui lui jurait chaque jour son amour pour elle. Le jeune homme en question se tortilla dans le lit en ronchonnant.

"Ma chérie, est-ce que tu veux bien faire taire ce satané réveil s'il te plait ?"

Hermione réagit aussitôt, sortant de sa rêverie, et appuya sur le bouton off de l'appareil qui se tut instantanément.

"Merci beaucoup."

Brian se tourna vers la jeune femme, allongée sur le dos, et passa une main sur son ventre en déposant un tendre baisé sur son épaule, partie du corps qui était la plus proche de ses lèvres. Hermione sourit, mais il ne le vit pas, ses yeux étant encore clos. Il se rapprocha encore un peu d'elle et enserra sa taille, puis fit descendre sa main vers le bas ventre de la jeune femme.

"J'ai un petit creux !" mentit-elle. "Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, tu me rejoins quand tu es près !"

"Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on reste encore un peu au lit ma chérie, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas fait de câlin ?" se plaignit-il gentiment.

Hermione se redressa un peu et embrassa son petit ami. Masquant son manque d'entrain, elle le laissa lui faire l'amour et lui dire pour la énième fois combien il l'aimait.

Arrivée dans la cuisine, où elle prépara les œufs et le bacon, Hermione vit arriver une Ginny aux cernes plus que marqués.

"Oh, tu en as une tête d'enterrement !" déclara amicalement la brunette.

"C'est parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi !" répondit laconiquement Ginny en s'asseyant face à l'assiette qu'Hermione lui tendait dans le but d'en savoir plus concernant la discussion houleuse de la veille entre Harry et sa colocataire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

"Je… Harry et moi nous sommes disputés hier soir, au téléphone, tu n'as sûrement pas entendu, tu devais dormir."

Hermione acquiesça. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire qu'elle avait écouté sa conversation.

"J'ai vu qu'il y avait les chaussure de Brian dans l'entrée, il a encore dormi là", remarqua la rouquine. "Il va finir par s'installer et je n'aurai plus de maison !"

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas si sérieux avec Brian", déclara Hermione, pour qui cette relation n'avait évidemment aucune chance de durer.

"Tu dis ça, et puis tu ne vois pas passer le temps… A mon avis, il ne va pas tarder à te demander quelque chose. Je donnerai cher pour que Harry soit aussi attentionné que ton Brian ! Il ne… Enfin, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires !"

"Tu ne m'ennuies pas, je suis ton amie, tu peux tout me dire !" s'exclama Hermione, avec peut-être, un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

"Et bien, Harry ne me fait plus de surprise, il ne m'offre plus ce qu'il m'offrait avant, tout m'a l'air d'être mécanique, sans amour. La routine s'est installée dans notre couple."

Son ton était triste et son visage couvert de la fatigue de ses nuits agitées. Hermione ne lui répondit rien et mangea à son tour. En s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain, pendant que Brian prenait son petit déjeuner, elle repensa à ce que lui disait Ginny. Brian était un garçon hors du commun, d'une gentillesse et d'une compréhension adorable, mais lui et Harry étaient véritablement deux opposés.

Alors qu'elle sortait en compagnie de Brian pour se rendre en cours, il lui demanda de l'attendre à la terrasse d'un café, un chocolat chaud à la main. Il revint cinq minutes plus tard avec un bouquet de roses rouges.

"Voilà pour la demoiselle la plus magnifique de Londres !" déclara-t-il en lui tendant le bouquet.

Hermione ne rougit pas, elle s'y attendait. Par contre, ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir, c'était la petite boite que Brian lui tendait maintenant.

"Hermione, nous sommes deux adultes. Je t'aime et je voudrais savoir ce que tu penserais de m'avoir tous les jours près de toi… Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser ?"

**A suivre, laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plait, surtout ceux qui me connaissent please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou, voici la suite de ma fics, j'espere que je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à la poster... J'avoue qu'hier je me suis accordée une pause et puis, j'étais énervée, alors j'ai encore changé de coiffure... héhé ! Bref, ce que je raconte n'interesse personne, alors je vous laisse lire tranquillement la suite. Je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura une suite. Je pense que oui, et si c'est le cas, je m'y mets de suite. Si par contre, je me rends compte que c'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle finisse comme ca, je ne posterai rien d'autre... Voila pour le blabla.**

**Bisoussssss**

**Diabella**

Le masque du silence

2) Le temps lui seul peut nous permettre de savoir ce dont nous avons réellement besoin

Hermione était bouche bée. S'il y a une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, c'était bel et bien celle là. Elle regarda son petit ami, ne sachant quoi répondre.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de me répondre maintenant ! Mais je ne pense pas que tu aies à y réfléchir très longtemps. Nous sommes ensemble depuis presque trois ans, et je pense que nous installer ensemble ne doit pas te paraître si étrange que ça !"

Son ton était calme. Il ne faisait que montrer son impatience face à l'approfondissement de leur relation.

"Je ne peux pas Brian. Je… Il faut que je vois Harry !" répondit-elle évasivement.

"Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire la dedans ?" s'emporta Brian. "D'ailleurs, j'aimerai bien faire un jour sa connaissance à celui là !"

"Excuse-moi, je te rejoins plus tard !" s'exclama-t-elle en se levant.

"Hermione ?" l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

"Quoi ?" répondit-elle en se retournant.

"Alors c'est non ?"

"Je crois qu'on a besoin d'une pause pour le moment !" lui lança-t-elle en partant, sans attendre de réponse.

Une fois hors de vue, elle s'appuya contre un mur, se demandant pourquoi elle n'était pas heureuse de cette demande en mariage. Mais elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Elle refusait de se l'avouer, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à oublier Harry. Elle décida donc, une fois pour toute, de parler à son meilleur ami.

Une heure plus tard, la jeune femme attendait près de King Cross qu'Harry la rejoigne. Elle lui avait laissé un message le suppliant presque de venir la voir aujourd'hui, car elle avait une discussion importante à avoir avec lui. Elle se rongeait encore les ongles lorsqu'il arriva, en retard de quelques courtes minutes.

"Hermione !" la salua-t-il dans une étreinte chaleureuse. "Tu es déjà au courant ! C'est incroyable, je ne pensais pas que la nouvelle circulerait aussi vite. C'est Ginny qui te l'a dit ?"

"Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?" demanda la brunette, un peu perdue.

"Tu n'as pas demandé à me voir pour parler de ma rupture avec Ginny ?"

"Non ! Je… Je ne savais pas que vous aviez rompus… Ginny m'a dit ce matin que vous vous étiez disputés mais…"

"Oh, la rupture date de ce matin. Figure toi que Ginny m'a reproché de ne pas la voir assez souvent !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Ah… Oui, je comprends, c'est difficile pour elle."

"Non !" la coupa Harry. "En fait, ça n'avait pas l'air de l'être tant que ça, puisqu'elle n'a pas mis longtemps à me trouver un remplaçant ! Elle m'a avoué ce matin même qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre depuis six mois ! Tu te rends compte ? Six mois de mensonges…"

Curieusement, Hermione constata qu'Harry ne semblait nullement bouleversé. Au contraire, il avait l'air énervé mais aucune tristesse ne se logeait dans ses yeux.

"Je n'aurais jamais cru Ginny capable d'une chose pareille !"

Ce fut la réponse qu'Hermione fut capable de donner.

"Oh, tu sais, je ne lui en veux pas vraiment. Mais de toutes façons, je comptais rompre, j'ai besoin d'autre chose."

Les yeux d'Hermione s'illuminèrent.

"Alors, si ce n'est pas de la rupture dont tu voulais parler, de quoi s'agit-il ?" lui demanda-t-il posément, tandis qu'ils prenaient place assise sur un banc de la gare.

"Je… Brian, il m'a demandé en mariage ce matin", déclara-t-elle d'une voix faible.

"Et bien, lorsqu'un couple se sépare, un autre consolide les liens, c'est une bonne nouvelle !" s'exclama-t-il la voix légèrement étranglée.

"Non… Enfin, je lui ai dit non !"

"Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu étais bien avec lui !" s'étonna le jeune homme.

"C'est le cas, il est adorable, attentionné. Mais je ne l'aime pas comme…"

Hermione n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Fallait-il qu'elle lui dise ici, maintenant, près de cette gare où ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, dix ans plus tôt.

"Comme…" la pressa-t-il.

"Comme toi", murmura-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence où il sembla qu'Harry tentait d'assimiler la révélation que son amie venait de lui faire.

"Je crois que c'est normal ! Nous avons vécu tellement de choses ensemble. Nous n'étions que tous les deux lorsque Voldemort est tombé ! Nous l'avons vaincu à deux ! Toi et moi. Ça a dû créer un lien particulier entre nous. Je ressens aussi beaucoup d'amour pour toi. Mais je suis incapable de dire si je serai capable de passer ma vie avec toi, d'avoir des enfants, de…"

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Tous ses espoirs se brisaient. Harry ne voulait pas d'elle. Se rendant compte de l'état de la jeune femme, il cessa son monologue.

"Hermione, je ne dis pas que je ne veux pas essayer, au contraire. Seulement, je suis en droit de me poser des questions. Tu es un peu comme mon âme sœur. Et puis, il y avait Ginny et Brian. D'après ce qu'en disait Ginny, c'était un garçon formidable, avec toutes les qualités dont une fille rêve."

Il eut un sourire ironique.

"Alors, tu es d'accord pour essayer ?" demanda timidement Hermione.

Ne l'entendant pas répondre, la brunette garda la tête baissée. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, elle le vit s'accroupir devant elle, le sentit poser ses doigts sous son menton et la forcer à lever la tête.

"Je pense qu'on a besoin de savoir, l'un comme l'autre, ce que ça pourrait donner."

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione qui se sentit instantanément légère.

**Voilou... Fin ou pas... je vous tiendrais au courant ! bisous et syouplé, laissez moi vos impressions... (Meme corto91 please... vu que les textos n'ont pas la place de tout dire... merci)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon allez, je suis sympa, je vous poste la suite toute de suite... Et puis, comme me l'a demandé Roman, je ne m'arrête pas tout de suite...**

**Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est toujours encourageant.**

**Bisous, Diabella**

Le masque du silence

3) En amour, le confort est rassurant, la passion parfois douloureuse. Que choisir ?

Hermione ne rentra pas chez elle ce soir là. Le lendemain, elle croisa Ginny en entrant dans le grand bâtiment où elles suivaient leurs cours.

""Je suis au courant pour Brian !" lança la rouquine sans préambule. "Il a passé la nuit à la maison à t'attendre. Il y est toujours, il dort, je n'ai pas osé le réveiller."

"Je…"

"Je ne suis plus avec Harry, mais tu dois le savoir puisque tu as dit à Brian qu'il fallait que tu le voies", la coupa Ginny.

"Ecoute-moi !" s'énerva la brunette. "Je suis avec Harry !"

Elle attendit quelques secondes que la nouvelle s'ancre profondément dans le cerveau de sa meilleure amie.

"Tu te fiches de moi ? A peine on se sépare que tu lui sautes dessus ! Tu aurais dû me le dire qu'il t'intéressait, je te l'aurais laissé il y a six mois !"

Se souvenant pourquoi Ginny disait cela, Hermione ne put retenir sa main et l'envoya en plein visage de sa meilleure amie qui se redressa, le visage rouge de fureur.

"Tu as la journée pour parler à Brian et prendre tes affaires. Je ne veux plus te voir à la maison !"

Elle partit furieusement, laissant là une Hermione qui ne s'était pas attendue à pareille réaction. Elle savait que Ginny ne le prendrait pas bien, mais de là à lui demander de déménager…

Elle se rendit donc directement à l'appartement. Brian était toujours endormi dans sa chambre. Hermione s'assit silencieusement sur le lit, près de lui et lui caressa la joue pour le réveiller.

"Hermione ? Tu es rentrée ! J'ai eu tellement peur… Pitié, ne me laisse plus jamais aussi longtemps sans nouvelle. Je suis désolé, ma demande était peut-être un peu précipitée. Je suis désolé, vraiment. On prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais je ne veux pas te brusquer."

"Brian…"

"Je sais que tu es un peu perdue en ce moment, et que tu veux finir tes études avant de t'engager définitivement."

"Brian…"

"Mais je pensais que ce serait plus simple si nous vivions ensemble !"

"BRIAN !"

Le jeune homme la regarda dans les yeux et se tut.

"Brian, je suis avec Harry. Je… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. J'étais très bien avec toi, mais l'amour que je lui porte est tellement différent de ce que j'éprouve pour toi ! Il faut que j'essaye, sinon j'aurai des regrets toute ma vie."

"Tu… avec Harry."

Il n'ajouta rien, baissa la tête, l'enfouit dans ses mains et se mit à sangloter. Quelque peu désemparée, Hermione ne bougea pas.

"Hermione, s'il te plait. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi…" se lamenta-t-il en redressant un peu la tête. "Je t'aime. Tu es tout ce que j'ai…"

"Il faut que j'essaye, Brian", lui dit-elle, catégorique.

Il s'effondra dans les bras de la jeune femme et pleura, encore et encore.

"Ne m'attends pas, tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un qui t'aime à cent pourcents. Tu m'entends Brian, tu vas vite trouver une femme superbe, intelligente, drôle, et capable de répondre à toutes tes attentes", tenta-t-elle de le rassurer.

"Mais c'est… C'est toi que je veux… Tu réponds à tout ce que j'aime, tu es celle qu'il me faut !"

Hermione se releva lentement, caressa le front de son ancien petit ami et sortit un sac de son armoire. Tandis qu'elle commençait à regrouper ses affaires, Brian s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé de ranger ses biens, il était toujours enfermé. Elle s'approcha de la porte et frappa deux coups secs.

"Brian, je m'en vais, est-ce que tu es toujours là ?" demanda-t-elle, un peu inquiète.

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais pas de bêtises", répondit-il d'une voix étrangement calme.

"Alors à bientôt peut-être."

Hermione arriva à Godrics Hollow deux heures plus tard. Harry, qu'elle avait prévenu de son arrivée, l'attendait pour l'aider à s'installer.

"Je trouve ça un peu rapide quand même !" plaisanta Harry. "A peine en couple qu'on emménage déjà ensemble."

"Si ça te dérange…"

"Mais non !" la coupa-t-il. "De toute façon, tu n'allais pas dormir dehors."

Hermione eut un sourire rayonnant et se laissa embrasser par Harry.

"Allez viens, je vais te faire visiter", la pressa-t-il en posant ses sacs par terre.

Ils commencèrent par la cuisine, située juste à gauche de l'entrée. Elle était magnifiquement décorée et impeccablement propre. Une table ronde entourée de quatre chaises en bois était installée au milieu de la pièce et était recouverte d'une nappe où étaient dessinés de petits vifs d'or.

"Je ne mange pas souvent ici…" expliqua-t-il.

"Ah", répliqua Hermione tristement.

"Mais je te promets d'être là le plus souvent possible. Je ne veux pas que tu manges toute seule."

Ils retournèrent dans le couloir et tournèrent à gauche pour entrer dans le salon. Il n'était pas très grand mais il y avait de la place pour une télévision, un grand canapé, un petit bureau avec ordinateur portable et une chaîne hi fi.

"Je vois que tu as gardé tes habitudes moldus !" s'exclama agréablement Hermione.

"Oui, je trouve que c'est mieux. Ma mère était fille de moldu alors…"

Hermione ressentit un pincement au cœur en voyant la tristesse passer rapidement dans les yeux du jeune homme.

"Alors, comme tu le vois, cette pièce est aux couleurs de Gryffondor !" indiqua-t-il ravi.

Et en effet, en y regardant mieux, les murs arboraient les couleurs rouge et or.

Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage où Harry lui indiqua où se trouvait la salle de bain, puis ils en vinrent à la chambre d'amis, pour finir dans leur propre chambre.

"C'est ici que la visite s'arrête", déclara-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais dormi ensemble, en tant que couple et cette situation paraissait un peu délicate. Hermione alla à la fenêtre et regarda au loin, un petit jardin sauvage s'étendait à ses pieds."

"C'est vraiment une maison magnifique !" remarqua-t-elle.

Le lit était assez classique et les murs étaient blancs. La commode était en métal noir, ce qui donnait un coté un peu froid à la pièce.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas une pièce très chaleureuse, mais je l'aime comme ça", dit Harry.

"Je la trouve sobre. C'est très bien."

Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, et s'embrassèrent tendrement. S'en suivit des caresses plus explicites et ils finirent par faire l'amour, testant au passage, leur complémentarité au lit.

**Voilà, désolée pour la fin de ce chapitre, mais je ne veux pas que cette fics soient trop porté sur le sexe. Je veux juste montrer que c'est important sans forcément donner de détails... Bisous**


	4. note

**KIKOU !!!**

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'avais complètement oublié cette fics… J'en ai d'autre en ce moment et je ne pense pas pouvoir finir celle-ci prochainement ! C'est pourquoi je vous demande un grand pardon… Je clos donc ici cette histoire et qui sait, peut être, un jour, je rajouterai deux ou trois chapitres ! En attendant, mes autres fics sont à votre disposition !**

**Bisous **

**Diabella**


End file.
